Never Alone
by Jeiku
Summary: It's the fourth of July and Riku's feeling a bit lonely... not for long. AxelRiku.   A sweet oneshot between Axel and Riku.


**Title:** Never Alone

**Disclaimer:** The usual I don't own Riku or Axel type of thing. You know the drill.

**Warnings:** Sexual yaoi suggestions, nothing detailed… well unless you call kisses detailed. Very, very mild swearing. Shenon-ai (boyXboy). Also, this is an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfic.

**Summary:** It's the 4th of July and Riku is finding himself a bit reminiscent and alone… not for long.

Hope you'll enjoy my oneshot fanfic between Axel and Riku. I really love this pairing, I wish there were more fanfics out there of them. :)

--------------------------

** A**s the silver haired boy walked through his living room, ready to sit down and read, a bang filled the room.

Riku froze in shock, not sure what that was. A few more bangs followed, resounding through the air like thunder. It didn't take too long for him to remember that it was around the 4th of July.

He slipped his book back into the chair he had been about to sit in, and made his way to the window facing the mountains. The silver haired boy smiled lightly as he saw the bright colors fill the sky.

Even though the sparkling, glittering colors exploding in the sky was a beautiful sight it made him feel a bit sad.

Riku sighed as he slid open the glass sliding door. Fortunately it was a hot month, so there was only a slight chill from the constant rain they've been having for the last few days.

He slid down onto the steps of his wooden porch, content on watching the fireworks. Now Riku was glad that he had a house a ways away from the peaceful town he lived in. Neighbors were never really something he was fond of.

As firework after firework exploded high in the air and filled the mountains around them with light, Riku felt his mind wander off.

As a child he had always forced everyone to come and watch the fireworks with him. The large majestic booms that echoed against the mountains like thunder had always amazed him. The amazing colors and glitters didn't fail to amaze him either.

But now that he didn't have an older brother to make continual comments about them, a mother for cuddle against and a father to affectionately tug at his hair… he felt so alone.

Even though watching the fireworks was still amazing he couldn't stop the feelings of loneliness, fear, sadness and wanting fill his heart.

Soon the grand finale of the fireworks began filling the air. Towards the end, every year, they would fill the sky with as many fireworks that they have left.

Riku was so busy watching the fireworks he failed to notice someone walking towards him. However, it wasn't long before he caught something moving from the side of his eye. He glanced over and let out a squeak as he saw a person.

"Whoa, I never knew you could sound like that." Axel sexily smirks at his startled boyfriend.

"A-Axel! What the hell!?" Riku gasped out, ready to die from a heart attack. Axel chuckles and suddenly sets a box down. Riku raises an eyebrow down at the small brown cardboard box.

"Don't tell me that you were planning to watch the fireworks all alone?" Axel asks with a frown. Riku sighs.

"They're already over. Besides, you're usually at work by now." Replies the silver haired boy. Axel smirks even more.

"I would never work when there are fireworks to play with. Come on, get up." Axel says, grabbing his hand for encouragement.

Riku let himself be pulled into Axel's chest. Axel wraps his arms around his the waist offered to him. Immediately following the arms that wrapped protectively tight around Riku's waist, his lips were claimed.

When they separated from the kiss Riku found himself smiling. He had always enjoyed being around Axel, but right then he felt doubly glad. There were still traces of the horrible feelings from before, but now they were over run with feelings of safety, love and excitement.

"The fireworks have just begun." Axel says with a husky voice.

"Huh?" Riku questions when Axel pulls away and lifts the box into his arms. Riku raised an eyebrow again, but followed Axel out onto the large field behind his house.

"Uh, Axel, this isn't my property." Riku states.

"I know, but it's safer than being closer to the house." Axel explains, as if it made it all okay. Riku watches as Axel opens the box and slides a few things out.

"What are you doing?" Riku peeks curiously over Axel's shoulder.

"I told you the fireworks were just beginning." Axel says with a 'trouble-sure-to-follow' smirk as he pulls a small firework from the box. Riku blinked in surprise.

He watched as Axel set the box down not too far away from them and began setting the firework up.

Once finished, he stepped back a long ways, taking Riku with him. Soon the firework shot up into the sky with a loud whistling.

Riku winced at the sound but was amazed to watch how much brighter fireworks were up close. The firework had flow up far above them and exploded in glittering deep red sparks that threw their bright blaze of light dancing around them.

Axel immediately ran forward to set two more up. Much like before they shot up into the air, but filled the place with even more flickering colors.

----------------------------++----------------------------

** B**y the time Axel had run out of fireworks Riku was smiling brightly. Axel smiled down at his boyfriend, but was surprised and awed by such a smile.

Riku was a silent man, full of silent things, it was rare when he just let go and smiled like that. Axel smiled tenfold, feeling pride bubble to the surface. He had been the one to make Riku smile like that.

He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled his adorable boyfriend into his chest. Riku's aqua colored eyes were glittering in the dim moonlight that was partly covered by rain clouds when he looked up. They drew Axel in like never before.

"You're so sexy." Axel murmurs and leaned down, giving him a rather sloppy kiss.

Riku squirmed out of his arms and walked over to the box. Axel watched as he slipped a package of sparklers from the box, the last thing in there.

He smiled as Riku put four of them together and lit them all. He handed two of them to Axel.

"How long do these last?" Riku asks, waving the shiny light at the end around. Axel chuckles.

"They won't last if I get a hold of you." Axel says and darted toward Riku.

Riku let out a small squeak and began running. Axel let out a laugh as he followed the sparkling light to the house and around the yard a ways. Until, finally, he made a surprising leap and pounced on the other boy. Riku let out a surprised yelp as he felt onto the soft grass.

"Axel!" He gasped out, knowing he was going to have grass stains after this.

"Hey Riku-kun, have you ever wanted to have sex outside before?" He heard his lover's husky voice whisper into his ear. He blushed darkly.

"Axel, quit teasing." He says squirming a little. Axel chuckles, but soon groans a little as the squirming caused that familiar ass the wiggle against his growing erection. Just then a small rain drop found itself on Riku's hand.

"Axel, it's raining." Riku states.

"Even sexier." Axel murmurs as he pulls Riku so that he was lying on his back and now facing him.

Riku smirked up at that familiar 'I don't care because I'm too horny' look Axel had. As the two began passionately kissing Riku realized something that made him all the more passionate…

As long as he had Axel he would never be alone.

------------------------------

Well, I hope you liked this. I'm sorry if they seemed just a bit out of character, but I honestly haven't played KH2, I've only played the first one. But as soon as I saw Axel I knew I loved him and I've seen my friend fight against him a few times.

Anyway, please comment. Both flames and compliments are welcome. :)


End file.
